30 días de OTP CaseyxRaphael Rasey
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: ¡Actualizado, día 2 arriba! Basada en el reto 30 dias OTP. Treinta one-shots, treinta diferentes situaciones de la relación ya establecida entre Casey y Raphael. Día 2: Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte.
1. Dia1: Tomándose de las manos

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de la pareja que más amo en todo el universo de TMNT: CaseyxRaphael o, como yo lo bauticé "Rasey" (marca registrada) xD

Por lo tanto, esto es hombrexhombre, así que si no te gusta, te aliento de la manera más atenta y amable que des clik en "atrás" y busques algo que sea más de tu agrado.

Si no te gusta no leas y ya, no te provoques molestias de a gratis :)

*Respira agitadamente en pánico* espero que te guste y gracias por leer nwn/

Sigo sin entender por qué hasta hoy público algo de estos dos si vengo fangirleando acerca de ellos desde que se confirmó que Casey saldría en la segunda temporada .-.

¡Oh! lo olvidaba, esto se subirá cada quince días ewe

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Día 1 Tomándose de las manos

Si hay algo a lo que Raphael aún no logra habituarse es al ritmo de sueño de Casey.

Casey siempre duerme en las noches y se mantiene despierto durante el día. Y él, antes de conocerlo, habitualmente dormía a partir de la primera hora de la tarde y el tiempo restante del día era para hacer cosas.

Ahora no.

Ahora no son pocas las noches en que duermen juntos en su habitación o en la casa de Casey, y que por lo mismo de que no tiene sueño, se la pasa dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Y el problema no es que al día siguiente esté somnoliento y de mal humor, sino que todas esas horas que no logra dormir inevitablemente se vuelven más largas porque sin quererlo, se pone a pensar demasiado.

Últimamente, el tema de medianoche son las diferencias.

El color de la piel, la altura, la especie, las manos…

Cuando Casey usa los guantes de su ropa de vigilante pueden tomarse de las manos normalmente y su mano encaja perfectamente en la suya. Pero cuando no los usa, no puede evitar que un cierto tinte de tristeza y desconcierto detenga su aliento al ver que incluso algo tan simple como las manos, es diferente entre los dos.

Por eso cada vez que esa diferencia aparece en su mente, invariablemente levanta el brazo del humano que usualmente descansa sobre su plastrón o cadera y pone su mano contra la suya, observando bajo la luz de su lámpara de Halloween cuan diferentes son.

Una es verde, la otra no; una tiene tres dedos, la otra cinco… y el tamaño…

En este punto, usualmente su frustración explota obligándolo a salir el abrazo del vigilante y a abandonar la cama, a tomar sus sais y escapar a la calle para sacar un poco de humo. Pero también en este punto, usualmente Casey también se despierta y lo toma de la mano antes de que se levante de la cama.

Y así se quedan varios minutos. Raph sentado en la orilla de la cama sin voltear a verlo, y Casey casi completamente dormido con la mejilla todavía pegada a la almohada sin soltarlo ni un segundo. No obstante, la constante en esta situación es que ambos están atados por precisamente eso que fastidia las horas de sueño de Raphael: las manos.

A veces, la frustración de Raphael gana y termina por soltar la mano del vigilante para salir a romper cosas o golpear delincuentes toda la noche; y a la mañana siguiente cuando regresa sucio, sudoroso y cansado, ninguno de los dos habla del tema.

Porque Raphael sabe que estos pensamientos acerca de las diferencias provienen de él mismo y por lo tanto, él es el único que puede resolverlas; y porque Casey sabe dejar libre a Raphael cuando este así lo requiere, pues que lo tome de la mano es una invitación a olvidar todo y quedarse, no una petición o demanda de quedarse y hablar.

En otras, la silenciosa pero paciente manera de decir "todo está bien" de Casey es escuchada y Raphael regresa a la cama. Después, el vigilante se coloca encima de él y comienza a besarlo. Besa su cuello, su barbilla, sus clavículas y el borde roto de su caparazón hasta que siente que el menor está más tranquilo y entonces se vuelve a quedar dormido con el tibio cuerpo de Raphael como cama.

Y aunque el ninja de rojo no logra el conciliar el sueño hasta un buen rato después, al menos ese tiempo de vigilia pasa mucho más fácil y rápido que el anterior pues su temperamento y mente ya fueron tranquilizadas por los cariños del mayor.

Pero sin importar lo que pase, el resultado al día siguiente siempre es el mismo: Raphael está muerto de sueño.

Tiene sueño en el desayuno, tiene sueño en el entrenamiento, tiene sueño en la patrulla… y las horas que logra dormir durante su horario de sueño vespertino si bien le ofrecen algo de descanso, también son las mismas que provocan que al momento de ponerse el Sol, no se sienta lo suficientemente cansado como para poder dormir toda la noche.

Sin embargo, eso casi no le molesta a Raphael.

De alguna manera ha aprendido a amar el dolor de cabeza, la desorientación, la manera tan lenta en que su cerebro parece procesar las cosas, el empezar a quedarse dormido apenas se queda quieto en algún lugar; todo lo que conlleva desvelarse tanto porque cuando alguna de estas cosas pasa, Casey siempre lo toma de la mano y la agita suavemente para despertarlo y ponerlo alerta.

"_-Raph, despierta, te caerás dentro del plato de fideos-"_

"_-Raph, te estás perdiendo la mejor parte de la película-"_

"_-Raphie, levántate un segundo para que acomode las sábanas y ya te duermas bien-"_

"_-Raphael, te juro que si te quedas dormido me voy a enojar para siempre, así que cuando regrese a la cama quiero que sigas despierto y listo para que te haga el amor-"_

E incluso después de haberlo despertado, Casey no suelta su mano en lo que resta del día. Dibuja pequeños círculos en su palma, juega con las vendas de sus nudillos, y cuando nota que Raphael no logra mantener los ojos abiertos por más de algunos minutos, también se pone a juguetear con sus muñequeras. Todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo despierto pues sabe que si deja que se duerma, por la noche no podrá hacerlo y se pondrá a pensar cosas que honestamente a él no le causan conflicto alguno. El vigilante sólo sabe que ama a Raphael y con eso le basta ante lo que sea.

Pese a que Raphael a veces no soporta el dolor de cabeza y su temperamento se siente a punto de estallar por la falta de sueño, la verdad es que aunque le cueste admitirlo y sepa que es irónico y contradictorio a sus conflictos nocturnos, le encanta como se siente la mano de Casey en la suya.

Ya que es como si a pesar del caos andante que es a Casey eso no le importara y lo aceptara tal cual es. Justo como si al humano muy poco le importase su mal carácter y estar "cuidando" todo el día que no se quede dormido hasta en la ducha. Como si por fin y por primera vez en su vida hubiera alguien que lo ama y soporta sinceramente y no porque así lo indican los lazos familiares o la convivencia forzada.

Como si al fin hubiera un lugar en el mundo para él.

Sí. A pesar de sus dilemas nocturnos y de que el acto en sí mismo le parece sumamente cursi y chocante, Raphael ama la mano de Casey sujetando la suya. Tanto, que realmente no le importa que sus hermanos y padre sean testigos de que prácticamente ahora, él y Casey se la pasan todo el día de la mano.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"_Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor."__  
__―__Mario Benedetti__,__La tregua_

;u; no puedo creer que llegaras hasta aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que te haya gustado y espero nos leamos pronto.

Bye!


	2. Día 2: Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad

:'3 día dos de este hermoso reto de OTP.

Sí, sé que dije que lo subiría cada 15 días pero perdónenme, por más que me esforcé simplemente no pude acabar a tiempo, tuve un terrible (casi dos semanas) fallo en el suministro eléctrico y este semestre está resultando más salvaje que los anteriores :'U perdón de nuevo :'U

En fin, yo les dejo esto por aquí y espero que disfruten la lectura.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lecturas! en serio que jamás creí que mi OTP tendría esta aceptación (sobre todo me sorprendió no recibir reviews ofensivos :v) les juro que cada que me llegan sus comentarios me animan e inspiran a escribir más y mejor *3*

Sin más retrasos, aquí el tan demorado segundo día:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Día 2: Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte.

_**Hoy fue el día más genial de toda mi vida. Bueno, quizá no el mejor de todos porque tuvo sus partes bajas pero definitivamente lo que pasó hoy me hizo el mes completo.**_

_**Quizá el año.**_

_**Tal vez la vida.**_

_**Esta mañana tuve juego de hockey…**_

Una vuelta, dos vueltas… la punta de cruz del desarmador dio un par de giros más a los tornillos de las cuchillas. Tres vueltas, cuatro vueltas… desde el banquillo, Casey observó la paliza que Los Titanes de la preparatoria 18 le estaban metiendo a sus compañeros de equipo. Siguió ajustando los tornillos de las cuchillas y sonriendo para sí, pensó que esa situación cambiaria pronto. Su capitán le había dicho que lo guardaría para el gran final y si el marcador no mentía, ya sólo faltaban 4 minutos para que el tercer periodo acabara.

-¡Vamos Jones!, ¡necesito que entres al juego ya!-

Casey alzó la mirada y dando la última vuelta al desarmador, le entregó una sonrisa confiada a su capitán.

-Claro Billy, estoy listo-

Ajustó las agujetas de los patines y dándole un par de vueltas entre los dedos a su palo de la suerte, entró a la pista. Al patinar hasta su posición como centro no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera más, las cuchillas estaban justo como las deseaba. Ahora sólo faltaba dar el toque final para que su hazaña resultara completamente heroica.

-¡A que no me atrapas anciano!- gritó a la par que le quitaba el disco a su homólogo rival y burlaba los intentos de este por atraparlo -¡Te mueves como búfalo viejo tonto!- rió

Ante la ofensa, el otro centro que medía por lo menos medio metro más que él comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la pista con tal rapidez que Casey resbalaba y derrapaba en cada giro.

-Te pesan los años viejo, no puedes seguir el ritmo de Casey Jones- dijo con soberbia logrando atraer la atención de los otros jugadores que pronto comenzaron a perseguirlo también. El vigilante sonrió todavía más

Se escabulló entre los dos extremos y golpeó el disco tan fuerte que antes de entrar a la portería contraria este chocó duramente contra la entrepierna del guardameta.

-Vayan al asilo a comer pudín ancianos, no son rivales para mi genialidad- presumió mirando retadoramente al equipo contrario y volvió a patinar. Unos fuertes gritos se escucharon detrás de él y Casey supo que todo había terminado.

Lo último que vio fue a todo el equipo rival lanzársele encima como manada de elefantes furiosos con tal fuerza que su mejilla chocó dolorosa y torpemente contra la baranda de seguridad y todo se puso negro.

_**Y aunque no recuerdo mucho después de eso más que a la enfermera marcando el número de emergencia predeterminado en mi celular y al director dejándome ir a casa temprano, vaya que sí recuerdo el hermoso despertar después de eso…**_

-¿Casey? ¿Casey me oyes?-

El vigilante parpadeó lentamente y confundido intentó ubicar la voz que lo llamaba.

-¿Rapha?-

La expresión preocupada del mutante se suavizó un poco.

-Sí Jones, soy yo, ¿ya estas mejor?, ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó el ninja acomodando uno de los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la frente del humano

-Nhh… ¿qué pasó Raph? yo estaba…- comenzó a levantarse pero una firme mano lo detuvo por el pecho

-Tómatelo con calma Cas, tienes un par de horas dormido así que es normal que estés confundido, creo…- siguió acomodando su cabello –además eso quisiera saber yo, el entrenamiento tenía poco de haber terminado cuando mi t-phone sonó y la enfermera de tu escuela me dijo que estabas herido e irías a casa temprano. Fui por ti sin que ella me viera y te traje a tu departamento-

Casey terminó de abrir los ojos y ante él apareció el inquieto rostro de Raphael que lo miraba con escrutinio. Movió los dedos de sus manos para asegurarse de que todo en su cuerpo estaba bien y entonces se dio cuenta de su posición: estaba boca arriba en la cama cubierto con una ligera sábana y su ropa de dormir puesta, su paliacate no estaba más en su frente y su cabeza descansaba cómodamente sobre los muslos de Raph que también estaba en la cama con él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso.

-En tu mochila dejó una nota diciendo que probablemente tuviste una contusión cerebral y que alguien debía cuidarte- pasó su mano por el fleco de Casey haciéndolo para atrás, medio segundo después este cayó como suave cascada de nuevo sobre su frente –así que… ¿quieres algo Casey?-

El mayor miró a Raph y un suspiro gigante comenzó a formarse en su pecho, tan gigante que no logró sacarlo de sus pulmones y se atoró allí varios segundos. Estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar de tan tremenda felicidad. Raphie, su Raphie tan habitualmente seco, duro y renuente a cualquier muestra de afecto iba a cuidarlo… hasta le acababa de preguntar si quería algo… su corazón comenzó a llorar. No cabía duda que las fantasías se volvían realidad.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y abrazó a Raph tan cerca y fuerte que su cara quedó pegada al firme y tibio plastrón del menor.

-Sígueme acariciando el pelo- pidió con una sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular –cuando lo haces mi dolor desaparece-

En otra situación, Raph instintivamente se habría hecho un poco hacia atrás para después empujarlo lejos y comenzar a gritarle lo cursi e imbécil que era, pero sólo entornó los ojos ante la tonta afirmación del mayor y un poco más tranquilo porque Casey ya había despertado y lucia bien, hizo lo pedido.

-Pero no te duermas Jones- indicó

-No- contestó sonriente aspirando el aroma del ninja en cada respiración

"_No me perdería esto por nada"_ pensó

_**Sus muslos son tan suaves... tan esponjosos y al mismo tiempo tan fuertes… juro que un día me los voy a comer a besos, sólo necesito que no me mate al empezar a hacerlo…**_

_**El punto es que en toda la historia de mi vida jamás había estado más cómodo que en ese momento con Rapha acariciándome el cabello y sus mulsos como mi almohada. Pero como eso no me bastaba, puse en marcha la otra parte del plan: Casey necesita amor.**_

-Raphie… tengo frío-

-Sí Casey- contestó el ninja yendo al armario por otra manta y la puso encima del humano, acomodando cuidadosamente las orillas debajo del cuerpo del mayor

-Esta me da calor- se quejó lastimosamente empujando la manta con los brazos y arruinando el esmerado trabajo del menor -¿puedes buscar otra más delgada por favor?-

El ninja de rojo retiró la colcha recién terminada de acomodar y fue por otra al armario mientras doblaba la anterior.

-Sí Casey-

-Gracias- contestó lisonjero, acto seguido se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y soltó un gritito ahogado de pura felicidad, el plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

Vio a Raphael regresar y volvió a poner su cara de "me estoy muriendo, acércate, quiero decir mis últimas palabras…"

-¿Esta está bien Cas?- preguntó amablemente el ninja

-Sí- contestó y Raph procedió a acomodarla bien –pero ahora tengo hambre Raphie…- dijo jugueteando con una esquinita de la colcha que Raph aún no acomodaba -¿me prepararías más hot cakes?-

Raph alisó la superficie de la colcha y miró el plato que yacía en la mesita de noche.

-¿Y esos ya no te los vas a comer Cas?-

El vigilante hizo un puchero y esquivó la mirada.

-Es que esos ya están fríos…- explicó caprichosamente -¿me preparas otros? anda Raphie…-

En otra situación, Raphael habría tomado el plato de hot cakes para embarrarlo en la cara del humano y así obligarlo a comérselos, después habría alzado las manos al cielo en muestra de fastidio y habría salido del departamento sin decir más; pero hoy simplemente no podía negarle algo si lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Miró de nuevo el plato y lamentándose del desperdicio de comida, suspiró.

-Está bien Casey, pero debes prometer que esta vez te los comerás pronto, o le pasará lo mismo que al helado con fruta y al pastel que me pediste hace rato-

Casey miró el helado derretido y el pastel mordisqueado y rió con nerviosismo.

-Es que antes no sabía bien que es lo que quería comer, pero ahora sí y quiero hot cakes con chocolate, no miel- dijo con ligero orgullo –pero está bien Raphie, lo prometo-

El menor le palmeó la mejilla con cariño.

-Te veo en un momento- dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa que para el mayor no pasó desapercibida -¿no te duermas sí? eso es malo para tu contusión-

-Está bien- prometió –no me dormiré-

Raphael dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina a preparar los nuevos hotcakes que esta vez esperaba sí se comiera Casey cuando un fuerte ruido lo hizo saltar un poco. Recorrió la cortina de la pequeña ventana que tenía la habitación y lo que vio honestamente lo confundió un poco. Afuera estaba lloviendo a mares y la luz del rayo que procedió al trueno que había escuchado ilumino a medias la ventana. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llover tan fuerte? hace media hora la lluvia era apenas una llovizna. Cerró la cortina y no le dio más importancia al asunto pues después de todo esto era Nueva York y probablemente sólo se trataba de una lluvia pasajera.

Ahogando un bostezo con la mano fue al refrigerador y lo que vio no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. Ya no había nada que preparar, realmente nada. La leche se había acabado y ya sólo quedaba un huevo, los restos de la carne que había preparado hace un par de horas estaban en la misma situación que los sándwiches mordisqueados y desechados que Casey ya no había querido comer, y la sopa de letras de esta mañana ya estaba completamente fría y más allá del punto de resultar apetecible. Cerró la puerta y como último recurso decidió revisar el congelador, encontrando paquetes de comida para calentar y pizza congelada.

Enarcó una ceja y regresó a la habitación pues aunque dudaba mucho que Casey quisiera comer eso, nada perdía con intentar.

_**Después mi Rapha se fue y yo no pude más de la maldita felicidad. ¡Mi chico era mil veces más dulce enfermera de lo que jamás hubiera podido esperar! estaba tan feliz que empecé a rodar cual gusano sobre la cama hasta que Raphie volvió a entrar y me dijo eso que inició la parte mala del día…**_

-Mmm, ¿Casey?-

-¿Qué pasa Raph?-

-Ya no hay nada en el refrigerador, o al menos, no para hacer más hot cakes, ¿quieres que prepare otra cosa? hay comida y pizza congelada-

Casey alzó los puños hasta su pecho y emberrinchado volvió a rodar en la cama.

-No quiero comer eso…- dijo con un puchero de molestia –sabe feo y yo quiero algo que prepares tú…-

En otra situación, Raphael le habría gritado que dejara de ser tan infantil y que se comiera los hot cakes que en realidad no estaban tan fríos, pero su mirada se posó en el parche blanco que la enfermera había puesto sobre el feo raspón de su mejilla y en el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo y simplemente no pudo gritarle o enojarse siquiera un poco. Respiro lentamente por la boca y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Tampoco exageres Casey, no cocino tan bien- dijo recordando que buena parte de los alimentos se había ido en intentos fallidos –caliento pizza y eso comes-

-No Raphie…- rebatió mimado el humano sentándose en la cama -¿sabes? hoy es la primera vez en muchos años que como comida casera, mi papá casi no sabe cocinar y yo tampoco así que… bueno, hoy comí rico nena-

Ante la sensible confesión del mayor, el habitual ceño fruncido de Raphael desapareció inmediatamente y su boca se abrió un poco. Sus brazos cayeron de su cadera y los cruzó fuertemente contra su pecho. Había olvidado que la madre de Casey no estaba y que su padre trabajaba todo el día. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo Cas- dijo ignorando el hecho de que el mayor le había llamado por ese mote que tanto le apenaba –yo te prepararé algo de comer pero dime qué hago, en el refrigerador ya no hay nada-

Caprichoso y consentido como se sentía, Casey se animó y rodando un poco en la cama le acercó su billetera al mutante.

-¿Vas con Murakami por pizza gyoza y dos órdenes de tempura de camarón?-

Raphael tomó los billetes que Casey le acababa de dar y dudoso los acarició un par de veces con los dedos pensando que hacer. ¿Salir a la calle con el tiempo que hacia? incluso si hacía el viaje por las alcantarillas se iba a mojar terriblemente… pero por otra parte, en la cocina no había más que esa comida congelada que **no** le iba a dar de comer a Casey y él también ya tenía mucha hambre…

Además no podía negarle un gusto así de pequeño cuando el mayor estaba así de herido ¿cierto?

-¿De camarón?- repitió mientras guardaba el dinero en su cinturón

-Sí, y si tiene también trae de helado o de lo que a ti más te guste Raph- dijo dándole la billetera completa

-De acuerdo- se acercó a la ventana y respiró hondo preparándose mentalmente para bañarse por segunda vez en el día –no te duermas Casey-

-No- contestó por tercera vez el humano en lo que iba del día –yo te espero Raphie-

El ninja lo miró unos segundos y después abrió la ventana. Recobró su ceño fruncido de siempre y se recordó que si muchas veces había salido a patrullar con peor tiempo que este, no había razón para que se quejara de salir una vez más.

-Adiós Case- dijo y saltó por la ventana

_**¡Juro que no sabía que estaba lloviendo! si lo hubiera sabido jamás le habría pedido salir a comprar comida, hubiera aceptado que calentara lo que sea, absolutamente lo que sea con tal de que no saliera y se mojara. Incluso si me hubiera estado muriendo de hambre primero me habría comido la alfombra antes que pedirle salir a comprar algo… pero yo no sabía que estaba lloviendo, lo juro.**_

_**Supongo que fue culpa de que las cortinas de mi habitación son oscuras y por eso la luz de los rayos no alcanzaba a ser visible… pero también fue culpa de que estaba muy distraído regodeándome en los mimos y cuidados de Rapha como para escuchar los truenos que de vez en vez seguro se oían.**_

_**Creo que jamás me había sentido más culpable en toda mi vida que cuando al despertar de la pequeña siesta que me dejé tomar la ventana se abrió y mi pequeño entró a la habitación completamente empapado…**_

-¡¿Raphie?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!- preguntó el humano saliendo de inmediato de la cama y acercándose al mutante que temblaba ligeramente

-N-nada Casey, l-lo que ocurre es que afuera estaba ll-lloviendo y…-

La explicación del menor fue parada de tajo por el fuerte abrazo del vigilante.

-¡¿Y me quieres explicar por qué carajos…?!- el humano se dio cuenta de su pregunta y se separó un poco de Raphael para mirarlo a los ojos -¿…saliste así?-

El ninja se limpió el agua que escurría de su bandana.

-T-tenías hambre y no q-querías comida congelada…-

_**Entonces lo entendí. Todavía no estaba listo para manejar tanto poder. Había hecho mal uso de la sabiduría que Mikey me había regalado la noche anterior y ahora mi enfermera estaba temblando de frio en mis brazos a causa de mis caprichos y berrinches mal manejados.**_

_-Verás Casey, tú eres mi cuñado favorito y por esa razón y porque trajiste mi pizza favorita te regalaré uno de los más hermosos y desconocidos secretos del universo-_

_Pensando que era una broma del menor y que en realidad él era su único "cuñado", el vigilante dejó de prestar atención a la película y se acercó más al mutante recorriendo el espacio faltante en el sillón._

_Mikey miró alrededor de la sala buscando algún intruso chismoso y cubriendo con ambas manos su boca pegada a la oreja del mayor, murmuró:_

_-Si finges estar muy muy herido, Raphael se convierte en la enfermera más dulce que puedas imaginar y te cuida como si fueras un bebé-_

_Ante tal revelación divina el mayor abrió mucho los ojos y volteó lentamente para admirar al ser más sabio que conocía._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Sip, no se enoja, no te grita y no se desespera. Viejo, puedes pedirle hasta la cosa más tonta mil veces y las mismas mil veces la hará- dijo palmeando el hombro del atónito vigilante –es que cuando ve a alguien a quien quiere herido, su rudeza se derrite y se vuelve más cariñoso que un cachorrito bebé- comparó el ninja riendo un poco_

_El vigilante no pudo más con tanta información e ignorando la explicación de Mikey sobre como había conseguido dos días enteros de cuidados por el rasguño que Rahzar le había hecho en un brazo, cerró los ojos imaginando la plétora de oportunidades frente a sí. Mañana tenía partido contra los Titanes de la preparatoria 18 y sabotear las cuchillas de sus patines no sería nada difícil, sólo era cuestión de aflojar unos tornillos y apretar otros de más y ¡listo! "Raphie la enfermera" estaría allí para él, sólo para él…_

_-Pero recuerda que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad Casey- añadió el ninja completamente serio -Rapha no mide sus acciones cuando está en modo "enfermera" así que ten cuidado de pedirle algo que lo dañe o sea peligroso…-_

El menor tembló otro poco.

–Ni que calentara la que y-ya te había pr-preparado-

_-…porque no se dará cuenta e igual lo hará-_

Las últimas palabras de su cuñado favorito resonaron en la mente del vigilante y sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa caer sobre sí, abrazó más fuerte a Raphael contra su pecho.

-Eres un imbécil, ven, te llevo a la cama- dijo prácticamente cargando al ninja por la fuerza del abrazo

-P-pero la comida se va a enfriar…- dijo el menor sentándose en la cama

Indignación ilimitada apareció en la frustración de Casey.

-¡Deja de pensar en la estúpida comida Raphael! estás helado y te puedes enfermar- regañó el vigilante lanzando sobre la cama la manta "demasiado caliente" que le había rechazado al mutante horas antes –eres un idiota bro, ¿acaso empezó a llover cuando estabas con Murakami?- preguntó mientras lo secaba con una toalla, exprimió las tiras de su bandana y una idea terrible cruzó su mente -¿o ya estaba lloviendo cuando saliste de aquí?-

Raphael observó la molesta expresión de Casey y estaba a punto de mentir cuando otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el vigilante halló la respuesta solo.

-¡Agghh vamos Raphie!-gritó exasperado mientras lo cubría con la gruesa manta -¿cómo pudiste aceptar salir si sabias que estaba lloviendo de esa manera?-

Raphael esquivó unos segundos la mirada y decidió decir la parte de la verdad que no involucraba el hecho de que la confesión acerca de la comida casera lo había conmovido honestamente.

-¡Porque yo también tengo mucha hambre Casey!- contestó apretando un poco más la manta contra su cuerpo intentando mantener a raya sus escalofríos –en la cocina ya no había nada más que tus sobras mordisqueadas y desde que terminó el entrenamiento me he estado muriendo de hambre bro, no he comido nada desde esta mañana que te traje a casa _dude_-

El vigilante paró en seco su labor de frotar los brazos del ninja para calentarlo un poco más y otra tonelada de culpa cayó como plomo sobre él. ¿En serio había sido tan quejumbroso y mimado que había absorbido de esa manera el tiempo de Raph a tal grado de no dejarle ni un espacio para comer algo él mismo? Definitivamente alguien en algún lugar del universo escribía un boleto directo al infierno con su nombre como destinatario. Pensándolo bien el boleto probablemente ya estaba en su correo.

-Lo lamento nena, no me dí cuenta de que estaba siendo tan molesto- dijo hincándose frente a él en la cama y dándole un corto beso en los labios -¿qué te parece si mientras yo saco la comida tú te das un baño caliente?-

-S-sólo fue un poco de lluvia Jones, estoy bien- contestó el ninja parpadeando con indiferencia –además no estabas siendo molesto Casey, sólo estabas herido y eso es todo. No tienes que disculparte sobre eso-

Tres camiones cargados de culpa cayeron sobre el vigilante, pero como estaba de acuerdo en que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el hecho de que su boleto al infierno ya estaba en su correo y en que la parte sobre estar herido y adolorido era cierta, decidió decir la parte de la verdad que mantenía intacta la inocente faceta de enfermera de su pareja. Después de todo, el creía fervientemente en que hay que proteger las pocas cosas buenas y puras que aún sobreviven en el planeta… y en mantenerse vivo.

-Está bien Raphie, entonces vamos a cenar-

_**Y aquí estoy dos horas después de que termináramos de cenar y limpiar un poco el desastre de la cocina. Raphie no quería que le ayudara pues insistía en que me habían golpeado y que debía seguir descansando por mi contusión y mis vendajes y blablablá, pero mi pequeño no paraba de bostezar y quedarse dormido apenas se quedaba quieto en algún lugar (sí, justo como cuando no puede dormir y al día siguiente tiene sueño) que no tuve más opción que decirle que quería que durmiera conmigo para lograr hacerlo descansar y dormir un rato.**_

_**Bueno, él no quería dormir pues insistía que debía vigilar que no me durmiera por mi contusión, pero apenas se acomodó a mi lado con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo lo abracé como siempre, empezó a relajarse poco a poco hasta que sobre mi pecho apareció ese charquito de saliva que indica que Raphael está profundamente dormido.**_

_**Y después apareció esa otra cosa que yo no sabía que Raphael hace cuando está profundamente dormido: hablar.**_

-¿Casey…?-

Sorprendido, el humano bajó la vista y observó al mutante que a pesar de estar visiblemente dormido, estaba hablándole como si no lo estuviera.

-¿Sí Rapha?-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó apenas moviendo los labios, bajito y sin abrir los ojos

Casey sonrió ampliamente y acariciándole la mejilla que de haber estado despierto el ninja no le habría permitido tocar con tanta libertad, contestó:

-Sí Raphie, mucho mejor-

El mutante sonrió levemente y acurrucándose más contra el costado del humano y apretando el abrazo a su torso, respondió:

-Me alegro…- y se volvió a quedar dormido

_**Es un imbécil, pero es el mío. Voy a vigilarlo un par de horas más pues aunque creo que su piel esta igual de tibiecita que siempre, también creo que sus mejillas están un poco rojas (¿o es la bandana que se está deslavando por la lluvia?) y un poco más calientes de lo que deberían estar considerando que es de sangre fría. Le dije que se quitara la bandana pues estaba mojada y fría pero no me hizo caso.**_

_**Ninjas…**_

_**Yo solamente espero que no se enferme pues aunque Mikey también me dijo que Raphael es buen paciente y no es caprichoso como yo lo fui hoy, no me gustaría que por mi "plan maquiavélico" mal manejado mi Raphie tuviera que sufrir más de lo que ya tuvo que soportar hoy.**_

_**Y eso es todo lo que pasó hoy.**_

Casey cerró su cuaderno de pasta negra y volvió a guardarlo junto con el lápiz dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche. Con el dorso de la mano revisó la temperatura del ninja una vez más y siguió sintiéndola igual de caliente que la última vez que lo había tocado.

Con un suspiro de preocupación le bajó todo el volumen a la tv que seguía encendida desde hace un par de horas y escogiendo un canal al azar para entretenerse, se dispuso a montar guardia.

-Yo sólo espero que no te enfermes Raphie- repitió el humano estrechando su abrazo al caparazón del menor –porque… bueno, yo simplemente no quiero que te sientas mal las próximas dos semanas-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*fangirlea en el suelo cual vil gusano*

:B pues allí está el segundo día :B

¿Mi justificación canónica? está bien: ¿recuerdan la parte en 2x22 Vengeance is mine donde Mikey se lastima el brazo y Raphael corre angustiadísimo con una cara de "no me gusta que estés herido" a abrazarlo y cargarlo mientras Mikey pone un poco cara de "me muero, no sé si sobreviviré" mientras se deja caer sobre los brazos de Raph como si se fuera a desmayar? bueno, pues yo opino que Mikey de verdad sí posee ese conocimiento que le "compartió" a Casey aquí y lo usa de vez en cuando para obtener un poco de cariños "enfermeriles" del ninja de rojo xD

Y lo de Casey narrando partes del capítulo se me ocurrió al recordar que en 2x08 The Good the Bad and Casey Jones, Casey se pone a escribir sobre que su destino es ser vigilante y que los mutantes y robots ninja están tomando su ciudad y blablablá :P

Esa es mi explicación :v sólo que mi estúpido Casey es torpe por naturaleza y no supo aplicar bien este conocimiento xD además de que me recordó enormemente a Jake de Adventure Time cuando "esta malito" xDDDD

Eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y tus comentarios, y desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que te haya gustado y que la espera de poco más de un mes se viera justificada.

Nos leemos pronto nwn/


End file.
